


Day 25: Cakes

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fictober 2020, Gen, I had no better ideas today, head empty, no thoughts, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: This is 200 words of complete and utter nonsense, but it's funny, so.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Day 25: Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Roman and Virgil sank into the mindscape common room, still elated from their trip to the mall, only to find-

“What in the name of great Odin’s eyepatch?”

There were cakes. Dozens of them, all scattered on every available flat surface. Batternburg cakes, mini cakes, fruit cakes, every variety of cake they could think of. 

There was someone humming in the kitchen, so they went to take a look, carefully navigating around the cakes. 

Standing in front of the oven, mitt on one hand and unbaked cake in a tin in the other, was Patton. He was humming the Winnie the Pooh theme song as he pulled one cake out of the oven only to replace it with another. The kitchen around him was a mess, and there were cake-making ingredients _everywhere_. Roman was about to ask what was going on, but he was interrupted from behind before he could.

“We watched an episode of the Great British Bake Off. Patton got inspired, and here we are.”

They turned to find Logan skirting around the cake-covered table.

“I tried to stop him, but I am afraid Remus got to him first.”

Roman could tell this was a _very_ Remus thing to encourage.

“What are we supposed to do about it?” Virgil’s eyeshadow had gone darker black the more he looked around the cakes. As soon as the question left his lips, Remus popped out of one of the cakes naked, despite it not being big enough to hold him.

“Suffer,” cackled the naked, icing covered side. 

It was a traumatizing event overall.

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
